Hot For Teacher
by LilStrawbaby
Summary: Got it bad, so bad...I'm hot for teacher


Hot For Teacher

By: LittleStrawbaby

Pairing: Um, yeah. Let's hazard a guess…with a guest appearance by Adama and Starbuck.

Rating: Strong R

A/N: This is in response to Karli's challenge. Girl, you've corrupted me and made me revel in my baser instincts! Thanks for the inspiration; I'm having a great time snicker Annie, I'm sorry…I ate peanut butter cups again! But at least I stopped listening to Ludacris. vbg Thanks to Julie for the Roslin/Lee chats; hope you aren't too pissed off that I snatched your idea for the Van Halen song…it just fit so nicely with the fic. Stole the title from Van Halen, but the idea was already mine.

Spoilers: None I can think of, but "Water" just to be safe.

Summary: Got it bad, so bad…I'm hot for Teacher…

Laura Roslin was seated at her desk, pushing her supper around her plate with disinterest. Lack of appetite was just one of the side effects of her illness, which would irritate her under normal circumstances, but given the food shortage, the current choices in food left a lot to be desired. She sighs heavily and pushes her plate away, glancing at her watch. Captain Apollo will be here any minute for their 22:30 meeting and the thought makes her flush with pleasure. She has chosen this late hour for two specific reasons; one being that the likelihood of interruption during her tutoring session is small and two, there is minimal risk of interruption should things progress as she hopes they will.

She enjoys her meetings with the handsome young Captain more and more with each passing day. There is a strong chemistry between them and there are times when she catches him watching her, his eyes hungry, sending shivers down her spine. She allows her thoughts to stray and she begins tracing her lower lip absently with her ink pen. Just as things in fantasyland are starting to get interesting, a knock sounds on the doorframe of her office, startling her from her reverie, causing her to drop the ink pen.

"Come in!" she calls, dipping her finger into the whipped cream swirled on rubbery, lime green jell-o, studying it.

"Good evening, Madam Pres-" Lee broke off. His eyes widen as he sees her sitting at her desk, a blob of whipped cream on her fingertip.

Roslin nods at him and replies, "Hello, Captain Apollo. Please, come in." She watches him as a cat would eyeball a mouse. Taking a seat in front of her, he's recovered somewhat from the inappropriate thoughts that raced to his mind upon seeing her. She grins wickedly and sticks her finger in her mouth, sucking hard.

Lee's mouth drops open, too stunned to speak. He watches her, naked desire in his brilliant blue eyes, as she slowly pulls her finger from her mouth and loosely fists her hand, resting her chin on it. His heart is pounding as he stares at her, at a loss for words, wondering if her actions were deliberate, praying that they are.

"Having a pleasant day, Captain?" she asks, smiling sweetly at him.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. So, what's on the agenda this evening?"

"Actually, nothing," he admits.

"I see."

"But there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Your illness, Madam President."

Laura stiffens and sits back in her chair, her eyes growing cold. "That topic isn't open for discussion."

"But ma'am-"

"No, Captain Adama."

"Yes, Madam President!" he shouts forcefully. "The time for denial is long past. We have to start planning for both eventualities. If you live, we must plan for re-election. If you…we need a plan for that too."

"I'm not in denial."

"Yes you are."

"No…I'm…not!" she growls, through clenched teeth.

"OK then, fine. We can settle this right here, right now," he says casually, knowing she would never back down from a challenge.

"Fine! Let's settle this."

"Good. We'll thumb wrestle."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope, I'm serious. Let's do this."

Laura lifted her chin and said, "OK, let's go."

They lock their hands together and say in unison, "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war…"

Lee quickly beats her. She looks up at him, her eyes wide, and wails, "That's not fair! I didn't know you were double-jointed!"

"All's fair in love, war and thumb wrestling," he says, grinning at her with satisfaction. "So, now that I've won our bet, we're getting into this."

"Captain Apollo…"

"I believe we were discussing denial?" he says, sobering. "It's a powerful thing, denial. It's something we use to cope."

"It's also a dangerous thing. It protects us from reality, from admitting truths and facing things we don't want to accept," she murmurs, her eyes locking with his.

"Yes, it does," he agrees, seeing a flicker of something in her eyes he doesn't dare to try and name.

"This…illness isn't the only thing I've been in denial about," she admits softly, drawing meaningless patterns on the polished wood.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in denial about my feelings, if you will, for someone close to me." _Gods, he's beautiful. _

"Feelings, ma'am?" Lee is starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the direction this conversation is taking. He frantically scrambles for a topic to smoothly transfer to, one that is less uncomfortable because he finally understands the look in her eyes, it is hunger. His own desire for her is barely concealed under the surface. _Is it getting warm in here?_

"Yes, feelings. You know, emotions, primal…desires?" …_Those eyes, those arms, that ass!_

"Uh, yeah…I'm familiar with them," he says. _Oh Gods, don't look at me like that…_

"So you would recognize a woman's desire for you?" _I'll strip naked if that's what it takes._

"Yes ma'am." _Please, don't let this be a rhetorical conversation._

"Would you act on it?" _Please say yes._

"That depends of the woman and the situation," he answers carefully, watching her finger trail slowly from her chin, down her throat, into the V of her shirt. _Frak, I want to be that finger._

"For arguments sake, let's say this woman was in a position of great power and prestige. You're locked in a room with her and no one knows where either of you are or what you're doing. Would you act on your…primal desires if she was receptive to them?" _Gods, it's hot in here._

"Uh…" _Yesyesyes! _"Perhaps the question isn't 'would I,' it's really 'should I.'"

Roslin stands and slowly moves closer, watching him as he rises to his feet. She enters his personal space, standing almost close enough to brush his lips with hers. "I think you would, Captain Apollo, 'should' be damned."

Lee pulls her into his arms, kissing her, his hands splayed on the curve of her spine. Roslin immediately responds, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls her flush against him and trails kisses along her jaw, grinning as he finds a sensitive spot just below her ear, committing it to memory. Her fingers tangle in his hair and she moans, dropping her head back as his lips explore.

His hands circle around her hips, slowly sliding between them, his fingers deftly pulling her jacket open, cupping her breasts. Roslin yanks his uniform jacket open, buttons flying between them and landing on the floor with small clicking sounds. Her hands yank the tail of his shirt from his trousers and trail against the flat, muscular stomach, caressing the broad expanse of his chest.

Apollo says playfully, "You're going to help me locate and sew those back on."

"Shut up, Captain Apollo," she commands.

"Yes, ma'am."

He grins, sliding his hand into her blouse, touching bare flesh, chuckling softly as her nipple peaks when his palm makes contact. She hooks her leg around his hip and cups his ass, pulling him against her, hard. They both groan at the contact.

"Madam President," Lee gasps.

Roslin slowly lowers her leg and steps away, working the fastening of his pants, pushing them to his ankles while Lee pulls her skirt around her waist, sliding her underwear down her legs slowly, his fingers trailing along her calves. She grips his arms and pulls him to his feet, cupping the back of his neck, roughly tugging his face closer, kissing him heatedly. He cups her face and returns the kiss, backing her against the wall.

Whispering against his lips, she says, "I need you. Now."

Lee lifts her off her feet and she wraps her legs around his waist, engulfing his length. Lee groans at the sensation, gripping her hips tightly as she flexes around him. He moves slowly within her, lightly sucking on the tender flesh of her throat, chuckling when she muffles a moan against his shoulder and rakes her nails down his back. She meets his leisurely thrusts, tangling her fingers in his hair and lifting his head, planting a searing kiss on his lips.

Lost in their desire, neither of them notices the curtain of her office being drawn back.

"Madam President, we need to-" Adama begins and stops when he runs into Starbuck. He glances up and sees her frozen stance, following the line of her gaze, both of them staring in disbelief at Lee, frakking the President of the Twelve Colonies against the wall of her office.

"Oh my Gods!" Laura gasps, then sees Adama and Starbuck and whispers frantically, "Lee, stop. Lee!"

"I can't, Madam President," he groans, hitting a delicious spot deep inside her.

"Oh Gods, Lee…you-you have to stop!" she groans, gripping his shoulders.

"Holy shit, I've never seen that before," Starbuck says, staring at Apollo's tight, shapely ass in appreciation.

"Yes, Lee, you have to stop," Adama snaps, his tone coldly furious.

Lee freezes, meeting Roslin's embarrassed and horrified eyes. He rests his forehead against her collarbone, whispering curses and apologies. She reassures him and uncrosses her ankles, slowly sliding down his body. She lowers her skirt and steps around him, moving forward to take the heat. She knows, when she meets Adama's eyes, that there is more than fury there. She sees, for the first time, his desire for her and that takes her aback.

Thrace tears her eyes away and looks at the Commander; her gaze flits back and forth between the lovers and the man who is like a father to her, his eyes reflecting his horror and his arousal by the sight before them. She realizes then that he had seen the President as a prospective mate, that he has envisioned something like this on many occasions, though it was his waist her legs clutched tightly, it was his name she gasped aloud-not his son's.

"Commander-"

"Save it, Ms. Roslin. This is neither the time, nor the place."

"Oh really?" she asks, coolly. "Then when is the time and where is the place?"

"You're going to want to be very careful right now," he warned.

"Don't threaten her," Lee barks, glaring at his father.

"You're going to want to be very careful too. You could be court-martialed, son. This is a gross violation of the fraternization rule!"

"That's rich, coming from you. How many crewmembers have 'fraternized' lately and you've stayed silent? Don't give me that bullshit about rules violations!" Lee snapped, fastening his trousers as he faced his father.

"Lee, not now," Thrace says softly, shaking her head slowly.

"We're going to discuss this later. I don't have time for this right now."

The three watched in silence, as Adama turned and left Roslin's office. Starbuck glanced at the two and saw them staring at each other, silently communicating with each other, the way they always did. While she'd never admit it, Thrace hoped that someday, she would find the kind of connection that these two shared, though she prayed that she wouldn't be as slow as they had been to realize it.

"Well," Thrace said, startling Roslin and Lee, "I've seen more of you two tonight than I ever wanted to! I just hope I don't have any permanent emotional trauma."

Roslin laughed, surprising Thrace. "We're not footing the bill for therapy sessions."

"Sorry, you willingly walked into the office. We can't be responsible for anything you might see or hear," Lee teased.

"Uh, hello? This is an office, you know, that place where business is conducted? Oh, what the hell am I saying? Everyone knows that it's one of the hottest places to frak. There's always the chance of getting caught!" Starbuck laughed and ran out of the office before Lee could get his hands on her.

Roslin and Lee faced each other, their eyes locking. Roslin smiled at him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Are you up to openly defying your father?"

"Always. But this-us-isn't just about defiance. I feel…deeply for you."

"And I for you, Captain Apollo."

"Will you ever just call me Lee?" he teased.

"Perhaps some day. But you'll always be Captain Apollo to me."

The End


End file.
